JD's Torture Chamber
by Jessica DragonTamer
Summary: JD meets Brat Girl, takes pets hostage.


_A/N: This happens at the same time as _The Prozac Unit #6_, after _ Rb's Encounter. 

  


**JD's Torture Chamber**  
by _Jessica DragonTamer_

  


JD was finishing up her breakfast when a private came into the mess tent. She came up to JD's table (JD was the only one sitting there, due to her tendancy to discuss various torture techniques with herself while eating) and saluted. 

"DMP requests your presence in the command tent." 

JD jumped up, causing everyone in the tent to shrink back. She ran out and headed towards the command tent. 

She stopped at the tent flap and cleared her throat. Being raised in merc camp had taught her to respect authority. 

"Come in." JD entered, saluted DMP. A quick glance around the tent revealed an unconscious hippie, and a rather large collection of bombs, both real and anti-fic. 

DMP gestured toward the hippie. "This will be your test case. She was found on the battlefield." 

"What do you want me to do with her?" 

DMP waved her hand. "Oh, anything you want." 

JD allowed herself a small smile. "Thank you." 

"Dismissed." 

JD grabbed the hippie's arms and dragged her out of the tent. Once out she looked around, wondering where her assistants were. She spotted Meeko and waved her over. 

"Bring her," she indicated the hippie, "to the chamber." 

"'K." 

JD stared at Meeko, disbelif clouding her ordinarily emotionless face. "What did you say?" 

Meeko shrugged. "I said, 'K." 

JD looked Meeko in the eye. "You will address me as Ma'am." Her demeanor was calculated to give the impression of calm waters hiding a circling, hungry shark. "Or I will string you up, keep you alive and suffering for weeks." 

Meeko gulped. "Yes ma'am." She dragged the hippie toward JD's torture chamber. 

JD sighed. _Good help is so hard to find these days._

* * *

JD noted with satisfaction that Meeko had strung the hippie's body along the board reasonbly well. 

The hippie wore a shirt reading **Make Fics, Not War**, a beaded necklace, a number of buttons proclaiming **_AAA:_** Animorphs Above Authors, a pair of cut-offs, and a hat: **KA WANTS YOU: explain the importance of Animorphs to older readers.**

The hippie's eyes fluttered open. JD stuck a small brand in the fireplace. 

"What is your name?" 

"Wha....Where am I? Who are you?" 

JD raised some of the metal spikes into the prisoners back. "I ask the questions. What is your name?" 

"Brat Girl." The corners of JD's mouth tipped up involuntarily. Jessica had featured Brat Girl in her last cliché. 

"What were you doing in the middle of the battlefield?" 

"Protesting this war. Not only has it slowed down the writing of reagular 'fics, it allowed psychos like you--" 

JD wondered why Brat Girl didn't finish her sentence. It couldn't be that hard to talk with a spike through your arm, could it? 

She only noticed the screaming when Meeko pointed it out to her. 

Honestly, these authors broke so easily. She missed the hardened mercs she often used to interrogate. 

"Be quiet." When her words didn't have any effect she smiled, and asked in a sweet voice, if it would be any easier to keep quiet with a spike through the other arm. 

Brat Girl shut up. 

Behind JD, Meeko gulped. 

JD spun to face Meeko, branding iron in hand. "Is anything wrong, Meeko?" 

"No, ma'am." Another gulp. 

"If nothing's wrong, then go and begin extracting her toenails. The big one first. Oh, and Meeko? I want all the toe gone before you start on the next one. Not _some_ of it, or even _most_ of it." 

"Yes, ma'am." Apprently ready to work, Meeko heade toward Brat Girl's feet, a smile on her face. 

Brat Girl screamed. 

* * *

JD was through waiting. Waiting for Ryan to return with Meridan, waiting for Meeko to return with _someone_. 

She supposed one of her future employers would require her to wait, but that didn't change how she felt about it now. 

She stood and headed towards 'her' chamber. Cleaning her equitment and dreaming up new ways to use it always calmed her down. 

"JD!" 

JD turned and saw a messenger. 

"DMP says that Meeko has been captured.You are to take," here the messanger glanced at a piece of paper, "Psyduck, Brune, and Floyd hostage. You will hold them in exchage for the release of Meeko." The messenger threw a holo-recorder at JD."Use this to convince them you're telling the truth." 

JD caught the holo-recorder in her hand. She turned and headed for the Prozac Unit. 

* * *

Capturing Psyduck and Brune had been easy. 

Floyd was another matter entirely. 

She had tried everything, short of walking into the tent and picking him up. 

Then again, she'd tried everything else. Maybe it was worth a try. 

She stood up from the bushes she had been hiding in. No one so much as glanced her way. 

_They must be crazier then I thought._

Well, it all worked out for her in the end. 

She strode into the tent, picked up a chattering Floyd. Stuffed Floyd under her jacket, walked out. 

* * *

After she'd recorded a holo-chip of Psyduck, Brune, and Floyd she headed towards the nearest pet owner, Veravine. 

"Hello, Veravine." 

Veravine turned towards JD. "Jessica? What're you doing here? Aren't you in training?" 

So Veravine had mistaken her for Jessica. It happened a lot. She quickly adjusted her speech. They'd find out the truth soon enoough, but a bit of confusion would be a good tactical move. 

JD smiled. "I switched sides. And it's not Jessica anymore. It's JD." Most psychos she knew smiled when they thought they were winning, so she smiled again. "We have your Psyduck as a hostage." 

Veravine gasped. "P-psyduck?!" 

JD smiled again."Exactly. And unless you return Meeko to us, Psyduck, Brune, and Floyd will be staying with us for a little while." 

Veravine swallowed, and blinked quickly. "But . . . . I don't have authority to release Meeko. Only Meridian can do that. 'Cause she's the leader. Or maybe Dark_One or TRIXSTER. But I don't . . . . it's against rules." 

JD shrugged. What kind of an idiot was this girl? "So persuade them." 

She tossed the holo-chip, actavating it as she threw it to Veravine, and watched with satisfaction when Veravine swallowed again. 

"Psy-ai-ai. Psy-ai? Isn't there some other way we can work this out?" 

JD grinned maniacally. Might as well play the psycho to the fullest extent. "Nope. Find your leader." 

TBC........


End file.
